Vasha
|Base ID = }} Vasha is a Khajiit and one of the three hostages Astrid holds during the quest "With Friends Like These..." Personality He is first encountered in the Abandoned Shack. He is a self-professed thief, murderer, and rapist. Of the three hostages, he is the only one who remains calm when faced with his imminent death. Dialogue ;With Friends Like These... "Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Ah, but no worries. This is not the first time I have been bagged and dragged." :Who are you? "Ahhh... Vasha, at your service, Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters. Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name in your corpse as a reminder." :Would someone pay to have you killed? "Me? Ha! Are you serious?" ::Answer me, or I'll paint this room with your blood! (Intimidate) "Fool! Don't you get it? I live in the shadow of death every day. A knife in every doorway, a nocked arrow on every rooftop. If one of my enemies wouldn't pay to have me killed, I would take it as a personal insult." ::Come on, you can tell me. We're all friends here. (Persuade) "He he he he he he he. The real question is, 'Would someone pay to have me killed... again?' A day goes by without someone trying to gut me in the street, I get disappointed." "Tell you what. You release me, and I promise my associates will not hunt you down like an animal and butcher you in the streets. It is a win-win." ;Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! "Come now my friend. Haven't we played this game long enough, and we can all go our separate ways." :(Cut the captive's bonds) "Ah, you see? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Let's the two of us forget we ever met, hmm?" "Ah, sweet freedom, now that's more like it. You have my thanks, stranger." Quotes *''"Come now, whatever the problem, we can talk about it like civilized folk, hmm?"'' *''"Hello? Hello, Ah, I know you're listening."'' *''"A man in my position makes lots of enemies. But what is a life threatening situation if not for mutual benefit, huh?"'' *''"You will let me go. I know you will. This is all just part of a game we play."'' *''"Aiiiieee!"'' – If killed Gallery VashaFaceRevealed.png|Vasha's face revealed Trivia *The Dragonborn can kill him easily, no matter what time they see him (he never seems to leave the abandoned shack) as he has only one health point. *He wears a set of Fine Clothes and Fine Boots. If the Dragonborn kills him and then loots his body, he will also have the hat Execution Hood equipped, which can only be obtained in the quest mentioned above. *His name is rare in Khajiit, in that it does not contain a prefix. However, it is known that sometimes Khajiit can have names such as his. Appearances * de:Vasha ru:Ваша